Star Pilot Junior Academy
Background All 31 "major worlds" in the Kingdom of Jod has a single Star Pilot Junior Academy (SJA), which trains 30 new candidates a year selected from the Star Pilot Study & Applications Program (SAP). The average education of a SJA candidate can last anywhere from the maximum of 10 years to the minimum of 7 years. Roughly 70% to 75% of candidates move on to the one year flight school through the Accelerated Star Pilot Training Center (ASP), which completes their training before they are rotated into the Starfighter Corps. Graduates of the greater SAP program & connected Star Pilot Junior Academy and followup training at the Accelerated Star Pilot Training Centers are put into the Starfighter Corps' regular piloting rotations between ages 19 & 20 and are---generally speaking---some of the very top tier best of the best pilots in the Kingdom of Jod, as the length of time in study & preparation is greater then other pilots. Training Such academies are broken down into 3 levels, each level taking 10 such candidates selected from the Star Pilot Study & Applications Program (SAP) through to completion and graduation at age 18 and to a one year program at a Accelerated Star Pilot Training Center (ASP), which is connected to a SJA. Candidates meet once a month for hands-on training (weekend) and twice a month (weekday) for academic training every other week; outside of training 3 days a month through the SJA, candidates typically live mostly normal lives as children. Although their social & education circles are typically more refined to their future career path. The last three years of training (ages 16, 17, 18) at a Star Pilot Junior Academy consist of mandatory 6 days a month (verses 3 days before; age 18 drops to 4 days a month) at one weekday class at night per week plus two on-hands flight training days on two separate weekends (age 16), one weekday classes at night per 3 of 4 weeks plus three hands-on flight training days on three separate weekends (age 17), and finally one weekday class at night per every two weeks plus two hands-on flight training days on two separate weekends and a military boot camp their last semester (age 18); they are required to graduate public or private school a semester early to accomplish this. Level One (Age 9) Level One trainees are those selected to begin training by their ninth birthday. Such candidates are generally considered the best of the best and continue their training longer then anyone else to age 18. Level Two (Age 10) Level Two trainees are those selected to begin training by their tenth birthday. Such candidates are generally considered the average candidate age for the Star Pilot Junior Academy. Level Three (Age 11) Level Three trainees are those selected to begin training by their eleventh birthday. Such candidates are generally considered the late identified candidate age for the Star Pilot Junior Academy. While they are older and receive less training in terms of years, their generally able to catch up quickly (academically) to Level Two candidates in most cases. Category:Kingdom of Jod